


Smokeless Fire

by LaDragonaria



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Kaidan Porn Week, Light BDSM, M/M, Paragon Commander Shepard, Renegade Kaidan, Renegade!Kaidan, Sex Toys, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly canonical, mostly AU Mass Effect universe. This fic involves a very strange relationship between Kaidan Alenko and Commander John Shepard, in a universe where maybe Kaidan isn't as well-adjusted as he is in canon. Kaidan Alenko works as a space pirate, biotic god and occasional thug, usually working with or fighting against the other Mass Effect characters and keeps getting roped into Shepard's business with the Council and the Illusive Man over the course of the series. The fic assumes that Kaidan is the renegade while Shepard is the paragon and that they have an on-off relationship, mostly out of necessity. Their relationship often goes between romantic, purely physical, slightly kinky, very intimate with long periods of complications and absences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Human Spectre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spicyshimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshimmy/gifts).



> I blame shimmy for this. I blame shimmy for everything.

The Citadel - Shepard's Apartment

 

"Smile!"

 

Kaidan Alenko was born on Earth in Vancouver. His parents had always been military, his father was an Alliance officer. His mother was exposed to eezo while she was pregnant and Kaidan was gifted with biotics. 

When he was still a teenager, he'd been sent to Jump Zero. As a Brain Camper, he found it grueling and just generally unpleasant. His first kill was Vyrnnus, a turian, who'd threatened him and his best friend's life. After that incident, he was looked upon as a shameful part of the Alliance's history and although he'd thought of applying to the Alliance military, he was all but officially turned away by them.

Kaidan spent a lot of his time on Earth from there, becoming part of the underworld where his L2 implant made him infamous. He elevated from petty crimes like extortion with his gang, to assault, did a stint or two as a bounty hunter to make ends meet until he bought his own spaceship. Well, no, not bought. He stole it out from underneath an escalating gang leader. The gang leader had thought himself a space pirate and a privateer but when Kaidan took his ship, used his own gang to fill out its ranks and began to fly it around to cause mischief... that's when a legend was born.

Most of his gang were biotics, not always L2s but biotics on the fringes of society. Most of them were human. Humans still thought biotics were scary or a symbol of the overlords of the galaxy, the asari. And it was hard to find a biotic who wasn't accused of using their powers to get ahead, even when they weren't. Most casinos didn't care for them, most workers thought biotics would put them out of business and most people were just plain afraid.

The first time he'd met Shepard was when a group of biotic terrorists took a hostage and Kaidan had to get involved. Not only was it a former "student" in his gang, but the way they were going about it was wrong. Sloppy. And if they kept it up, everyone would see biotics as a threat. Kaidan had been involved in piracy for a while, occasional drug shipping to Illium where it was legal, shaking down colonies that were pirate hangouts and other things. But Kaidan Alenko was a threat who happened to be biotic, he was not a biotic threat.

While Shepard was trying to sweet talk the guy with the gun pointed at the hostage, Kaidan just shot him and that was the end of it. 

That was an impression.

 

"You didn't have to kill him..." Shepard chided him as his two squadmates, a human woman and a turian stood behind.

"No? And what were you going to do if he shot the guy?"

"Arrest him."

"Uh huh. Well..." Kaidan abruptly grabbed Shepard and held him up against him, holding a gun to his head. Ashley and Garrus immediately trained their sights on him.

"Commander!" Ashley called out as Kaidan held Shepard as a human shield.

"Stand down."

"So, what would happen now... 'Commander'? You talk me into putting the gun down? What happens if that doesn't work or you piss me off? What if I kill you? What if your hostage died and all you have is a bunch of dead bodies? And then he turns his gun on you? You'd shoot him." He holstered his weapon and let go of Shepard's neck. "If you don't do your job, more people die. Maybe I'm nicer than you think. I kill one person and save them all. Your way has two people dead, plus a ship of angry guys."

Shepard abruptly spun around, pinning Kaidan against the wall with his forearm against the biotic's throat.

"You think you can kill a Spectre?" He knew his reputation would precede him; first human Spectre. Shepard gave him a hard look but Kaidan seemed to smile.

"...I like it when you play rough." Kaidan couldn't help but stare. He was pretty cute. From behind he looked pretty good too, but finding someone who looked good in any direction was hard to find.

"...What's your name?" Shepard was a bit thrown off by Kaidan's flippant remarks as he let him go.

"Kaidan Alenko." He concealed a smirk before he leaned in and planted a big sloppy kiss on Shepard, who went from astonished to paralyzed. "And by the way, we both know you're not the first." 

Nobody had time to react before Kaidan put Shepard in a stasis field and bolted.

 

"Kaidan Alenko - the first human Spectre!" It was a terrible ceremony, he remembered. People were dancing and asking for his autograph and it just wasn't that fun for anyone involved.

 

Kaidan had an impeccable record with piracy. Ripping off batarians was easy. For fun challenges, he'd ambush geth ships and sell them to the quarians who always had nice tech. He only got the rank of Spectre by accident.

He was attempting to hijack the Destiny Ascension for his legacy of brazen plans. Of course everything felt off about it when the Destiny Ascension wasn't fighting back, but the loot he could get outweighed the strangeness of the situation. Most people would've sensed something up and left, but Kaidan was a bit more bold than that. When they found a Cerberus ship docked, they knew why. Kaidan never liked Cerberus but he didn't have anything against them either, not knowing what they were doing until later on with more exploits involving Shepard.

Still, a job was a job. His crew boarded, humans and turian biotics who'd been turned away from service or pushed to the side, a few krogan and asari mercenaries. They stormed the ship and took down more Cerberus than he could count. And accidentally saved the Council. They thought he was there because someone issued a distress signal... Kaidan just didn't correct them. By then they were surrounded by grateful asari commandos and it was easier to holster their weapons and just "aw shucks" it out of there before they got into real trouble.

And then they asked him to become a human Spectre. He thought about it. Spectres could do mostly what they wanted, if they had a good reason for it. They answered to almost no one. And the weapons and resources afforded...? Probably better than any job he could pull.

That's how Kaidan Alenko became the first human Spectre. Ironically, he was removed from service and then reinstated a half dozen times. He would resume his piracy against asari vessels and be kicked out, then save colonies from batarian slavers and be reinstated. Things like that happened back and forth as Kaidan teetered between Spectre and Rogue Spectre.

Shepard almost didn't become Spectre based on Kaidan's actions. They weren't sure what kind of wildcard he'd be since Kaidan was... unorthodox. But, they'd downplayed Kaidan and made Shepard the "first" human Spectre until it got to the point that it was believed.

Not that it mattered to Kaidan. He'd go to someplace on Council business, get the job done and line his pockets. Fame didn't really interest him.

 

"You look so cute like that. Struggle a bit for me."

 

Shepard and Kaidan had a few run-ins on and off in the Terminus Systems. While Kaidan was making runs on Cerberus bases, he eventually met Shepard again at the Citadel at a bar. Kaidan was on shore leave after a particular mission involving a quarian business partner, Tali. She was another great pirate, who would hijack vehicles and send them to the Migrant Fleet, derelict and abandoned so none of the quarians had to think about how she'd gotten them. Really, it was a beneficial partnership. She would tell him what kind of ship she was looking for and Kaidan would tell Tali where to find it. Usually, she would pay Kaidan to take the ship over himself and shuttle the passengers to a nearby colony rather than kill them. Quarians didn't really like to go into firefights aggressively, which made sense given their suits could only handle so many punctures. He'd take over the ship, loot it, and leave it out for Tali to pick up.

Shepard had been on business and was now on shore leave. He sat himself at the bar and when he found out a man at the end of the bar had paid for his drink, he turned and saw Kaidan. Shepard planned to make his escape... except that Kaidan was thinking of plying him with liquor.

"Well, look who it is. You're looking..." Kaidan sat next to him.

"Save it."

"You make it hard to flirt like that, John."

"Did it occur to you that I don't flirt?"

"Well, you know I could give you some pointers. You look good by the way."

"Does that actually work on people?"

"...Usually? No. Usually, people have already decided they like me and don't care for the conversation."

"Then you have greatly misjudged me."

"Well, I'm not saying we go to a hotel right away."

"Oh, so we make a night of it?"

"Night... morning... next day... Whatever you want."

"I don't want."

"Really? Not even some dancing? Or we could go to this really nice sushi place I know of. Do you like sushi?"

"...You're not stealing the Normandy."

"No, I'm not. I'm asking its Commander out." Kaidan shook his head. "And besides, if I wanted to steal the Normandy, I'd already have done it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Though, I'd much rather ride around with you in it than take it from you."

"Not likely. I know all about you."

"Really?" Kaidan smiled despite himself. "I could stand to hear more about you."

"You're really terrible at flirting."

"...Yeah, I know." Kaidan admitted.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I expected you to be more of an egomaniac about it."

"Shepard, I know what I'm good at. And most of what I'm good at makes up for the lack of flirting."

"Really? Like your ability to be an ass?"

"No." Kaidan moved in closer, whispering in his ear. "Like my voice is great for dirty talk and phone sex."

Shepard blushed scarlet. "Okay, you've had your fun." 

Kaidan smirk into his ear. "Uh oh, Brain Campers, someone's pitching a tent."

"Cut it out." Shepard smiled and shoved Kaidan's face out of his own.

"There you go, there's a smile."

"So if you're not trying to play me, what are you doing?"

"Trying to play with you."

Shepard could feel there was some sincerity in his voice. "Not happening."

"I don't give up that easily."

"I mean, I can't. I'm chasing after a rogue Spectre."

"I'm right here."

"Saren, you idiot."

"Oh. So you do have a thing for bad boys." Kaidan smiled. "How about we get something to eat. Connect. I won't try anything unless you give in."

"...Are you always like that?" Shepard rolled his eyes.

"Only when I find someone who I really like."

Shepard felt his resolve dwindling. It wasn't as if there was no attraction at all. Kaidan was... attractive. And had a good physique. And that voice was incredibly sexy, not that he'd ever tell him that. Plus the hair looked good... even if there was a lot of it and it was a bit poofy. But those lips and those warm brown eyes. He was already feeling pretty warm from his drinks as it was...

"Fine. Where did you want to go?"

"Sushi first... then... Well, I'm sure we'll think of something fun to do."

"Fine. But no more buying drinks for me."

"Why not? A gentleman always pays for his lady." Kaidan laughed and Shepard almost looked offended.

"I am not a lady."

"Okay, okay... Don't get your panties in a bunch." Shepard could tell now that Kaidan was joking. Still.

"I'm not wearing panties, Kaidan."

"Really?" Kaidan made an inquisitive face. "We'll have to do something about that."

 

Before they knew it, after sake and sushi and everything else, they were rolling around together on a bed in an apartment - Shepard wasn't in the position of asking if it was a hotel room or if the place belonged to someone else, not that Kaidan would be telling him.

Kaidan had learned long ago that women generally taste better than men. Women worry more about how they smell and how their breath is and how their hair is. 

Men... not so much. Men are just happy if they can't smell their own breath. They're generally happy if they don't smell like body odor. It was a bit different with women than it was with men.

Women liked the smooth talking he'd give them or the puppy dog eyes. He found that women liked to be treated with the utmost respect but still have the guy want her.

Men... Men were generally muskier and more forgiving of how his breath was. Most didn't wear makeup so nothing would stain his clothes. They were usually about his height which made it easier to kiss. The downside was they tended to be heavier and so holding them up could be more difficult. They also tended to be more easily flattered and more embarrassed by feeling flattered when a man came onto them.

Shepard allowed himself to let go and not think so much. 

 

The next morning, Shepard found Kaidan gone. More alarming, he'd found his hands tied to the bedpost with a note from Kaidan, explaining it was a good time but he couldn't stay and that he put his omnitool information on Shepard's and vice versa and that he'd call later. 

Shepard was quickly aware that his underwear was missing (later to find out that Kaidan held onto it and was wearing them on a future date - he was certain they were his because they had 'John Shepard' stitched on the inside of the waistband) and that he was barely decent. 

Fortunately, Kaidan had called Liara to pick Shepard up. Unfortunately for Shepard, Liara arrived and after laughing at Shepard's predicament - tied to the bed, smelling like sex, glowing like sex and with a few bruises and bite marks on him - she let him down.

Though Shepard eventually got Kaidan back for that. Later. 

 

Which brings us to the present moment, Shepard growling in arousal as there was something buzzing.

Kaidan smiled sitting over Shepard and fixing something on his omnitool. He was actually taking a few soundclips here and there of Shepard's predicament and some risque photos that Kaidan would keep to himself and probably share with Shepard later, to his great dismay, although everything was from the neck down.

Shepard growled into his gag, luckily a ball gag with air holes that looked a bit like a whiffle ball. He was blindfolded and tied to the headboard in his apartment, drooling a bit. 

"Now tell me what you're going to do if you ever get out of this...?" Kaidan baited him with his voice, teasing Shepard's chest before making some final adjustments.

Shepard growled again but that was quickly made a sharp yelp as he felt the buzzing change. Kaidan hit a few buttons and got off the bed.

Shepard's legs were free to squirm, but he was wearing something. He wore the standard issue black boxer briefs, skin tight and very flattering. Underneath however, was a soft cage around Shepard's straining cock, keeping him from achieving most any kind of orgasm since it held him tight and kept him from growing to his full length. That tube was held by a ring encircling Shepard's balls. 

Below the chastity device, there was a plug inserted into Shepard that buzzed rhythmically. It was a special one Kaidan had bought, ruled by a VI that changed the intensity and the pattern of vibrations every so often as Kaidan had programmed it - programmed "Make Shepard Cry" - and Kaidan smiled at his work.

"Now you stay here. I'm going to take a nice long hot soak. And be back to play with you in a bit. But here's something to keep you entertained." Kaidan leaned over and absently fondled Shepard's caged cock. "Sorry about this, I know it feels uncomfortable but I don't want you getting ahead of yourself tonight."

He then placed the earbuds into Shepard's ears and began the program while he went to take his shower.


	2. Mood Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few time skips here and there, jumping back and forth from past to present like in the last chapter. I'm not sure how good I am at making that clear, so just in case I wasn't now you know.

 

"Hey, Shepard. If you're listening to this, well... Haha... I guess I've got you all to myself for the evening. To be honest, I've wanted to do this for a long time. Not... this exactly, but have you all to myself. Ever since I saw you, I had a feeling you and I would see a lot of each other. And after I met with that consort woman, she told me some... annoying drivel about how being honest with myself would help. At first it was just attraction... purely physical. How you filled out a uniform. The way you looked knocking a guy's head off. The way you sweat when you're deep inside me..."

 

The second time they met after their run in with the hostage situation was at the Citadel in the consort's waiting room. Shepard had come alone and Kaidan was the one who noticed him.

"Hey. Fancy meeting you here."

"Why are you talking to me?" Shepard gave him a hard look. He didn't know how to react to a guy who'd kissed him silly and left, especially when it was a stranger and a renegade at that.

"Well, the consort is probably busy for at least a few hours and I think there's a waiting list to be on the waiting list... Not to mention the attendants have waiting lists."

"So?"

"So, why are you here? Have a thing for her?" Kaidan hoped the jealousy wasn't too apparent.

"Why is that your business? ...You know, there's no reason to talk to you." Or be here, he thought. Shepard turned and left and Kaidan quickly followed after him.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Or you'll shoot me?"

"If I was going to shoot you, don't you think I'd have the sense to not do it right in front of everyone?" Shepard gave him another pointed look. "...Right. Sorry. Not funny."

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Well, how about I ask you to lunch?"

"I think I'd rather survive another thresher maw on Akuze."

"Am I really that bad?" Kaidan gave him a cocky look, which had no effect on Shepard. Not at all. Obviously not at all.

"You tell me."

"Okay. I walked into that one." Kaidan took a deep breath and extended his hand. "I'm Kaidan Alenko. First human Spectre."

"And space pirate." Shepard added.

"And space pirate." Kaidan nodded.

"You go from kissing to handshakes?"

"...I'm trying to be nice."

"John Shepard. Alliance military. I'm the first human Spectre." Shepard added an emphasis on that, which almost stung Kaidan. "And I'm not interested in shaking your hand."

"Fine. And I know about you, John Shepard. I read up on you in my free time."

"Sounds creepy."

"Come on. Just give me a chance. You owe me that much."

"I don't think I do."

"Fine." Kaidan seemed perturbed but fell back onto another plan. "Then how about a drink somewhere because you owe it to yourself. Nothing R-rated. Just talking. I promise you don't even have to like me."

 

"...You were just not having any of it, huh? God, it was frustrating, John. I think I had a crush on you. And I don't say that lightly. Don't get me wrong, I've kissed strangers before but there was just something about you. Just something... like a spark. Something I wanted for myself. Yeah, it was pretty selfish. I was pretty selfish. You know that. But I really did care about you, even if it was me caring about me."

 

They'd met for drinks a few times and it got to the point where they were... not friends, but not enemies. It was very complicated. It was still fairly obvious that Kaidan wanted Shepard to himself, which didn't go unnoticed by Shepard or his crew. Still, they kept running into each other like Noveria. While Shepard was on the hunt for Saren, Kaidan had his own business to attend to. Of course Noveria was a godforsaken place and there Kaidan was at the bar. He was almost as bad as Conrad Verner. At least Kaidan didn't have a shrine to him somewhere... most likely. 

"Do you ever drink water or are you an alcoholic?" Shepard sat next to Kaidan who seemed actually surprised.

"Well, if it isn't the first human Spectre."

"You didn't answer my question."

"The booze warms you up." Kaidan answered simply, sipping his lager.

"Yeah, so does a sweater."

"You want to knit me one for Christmas, Gramps?" Kaidan smirked before hailing the bartender and ordering something for Shepard before he could say no. "And, no, I'm not an alcoholic. Did red sand for a while. Not a pretty thing. I thought it would help my biotics but when you're college-aged and in your undies and a wife beater and you just need one more hit... that's when you realize you have a problem."

"I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I bet." Shepard put his guard up. "Like how many ships you've stolen or how many kills you've racked up."

"You want an exact number or an estimate?"

"Neither."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know. Small galaxy and all."

"Uh huh." Kaidan turned to Shepard on his bar stool and looked him dead in the eye. "How about you grow some balls, put your big boy tighty whities on and just say what you want to say."

"Really? That's what you're going with?"

"You're the one trying to yank my chain. If you want me to make jokes about yanking other things, well... Might not want to do it here. Too cold. I'd hate for you to get wet and stick to my armor."

"I almost missed the dirty-talking Kaidan."

"So, are you going to come out with it or not?" Kaidan took another sip.

"Fine." Shepard thought about it. "What is it about me?"

"What is what about you?"

"You know. The draw."

"Looking for your ego stroked?" Shepard was waiting for him to say, 'or are you waiting for something else to be stroked' but that never came.

"No. Just wondering what the flirting is about. Surely there has to be a reason."

"You got me. Secretly, I want to steal the Normandy and make you my sex slave." Kaidan's tone was deadpan.

"...Uh huh."

"Well, the last part's negotiable." Kaidan joked.

 

"Maybe I just like the idea of you in my bed. Maybe I can't decide if I want to have your legs up over my shoulders or I want you to take me on all fours in your nice private cabin while you grab my cock and pound me but don't let me get off until I'm begging for you and can't take it anymore. Maybe I want to tie you up. Maybe I want you to tie me down. I thought about all of that. I hated the idea that you might be making me lose my edge. You were much more fun as an ideal, you know that... Someone I could... have to myself when I wanted you but you'd be gone so it was never going to be too painful. I think I still thought that way up until you died when the Collectors hit. Well, by then I'd fallen for you. Not that you'd ever know. But shit... I was furious then. Uhh... I'm probably getting ahead of myself."

 

Shepard and Kaidan had more run-ins the more Shepard was investigating Cerberus. Kaidan had always heard rumors that Cerberus was involved in biotics, but usually at a pretty grisly cost. That was what first led Kaidan to pursue the Illusive Man and his operations. The next thing he knew, they were fighting a rogue VI on Luna together.

"Mind telling me why you're here?" Shepard was blasting through shields the VI was setting up to power off generators. 

"Same reason as you, I guess." Kaidan was overloading turrets while Shepard worked. They were back to back.

"No, I got word that something was up here."

"Right. And so did I. Just because I'm not Alliance doesn't mean I have no sources."

Garrus and Wrex were in one facility, Liara and Ashley in another.

"So what's this all about?"

"Not sure. Heard Cerberus was up to some shitty stuff. The name Hannibal came up over and over. Thought I'd pop by. And here you are."

"So you're not just stalking me now?"

"If I were, I would've brought my camera." Kaidan was almost offended by that.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Poisonous gas..." Shepard covered his mouth and nose. There was some kind of neurotoxin in the air.

"Shit." Kaidan did the same as they ducked away from some of the drones.

"You feeling okay?"

"Woozy. But fine."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Try and slow your breathing."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." With adrenalin pumping, that'd be difficult. "Kaidan..."

"Slowing your breathing involves shutting the fuck up, Shepard." Kaidan waited for his gun to cool before he began to fire back at the drones.

"I've been thinking about it and-"

"If you say anything that you wouldn't be saying if we might get poisoned to death, I'll punch your fucking lights out, do you hear me? Now shut up." Kaidan's renegade interrupt had kept Shepard from saying pretty much anything more on the subject.

After Luna base was finally over and the two were breathing normally, there was an odd vibe between the two of them. Kaidan left first, back to his gang.

When Shepard was back to the Normandy he found himself wondering if he should write a message to Kaidan. It was a pretty awkward message when he actually did write it. And he quickly sent it off.

A new message came back to him a few hours later:

_John,_

_If this is some half-assed attempt to get my attention, I'm flattered but you're an idiot._

_-K._

 

"...Yeah. I think that message I sent was the most passive-aggressive thing I've ever done. We never really learned how to say what we wanted. I kind of knew what I wanted. But there was no way I was going to make myself vulnerable for you. I wanted you on your knees for me. In chains. But if you asked me to kneel for you, there was no I would. I wouldn't be weak for you. I like you better tied up by me and at my mercy rather than waiting for the other shoe to drop on me, you know? Uhh... I mean, not actual shoes. You... knew that. Right? Fuck, I hate these things. I worked too hard to be me. You thought you'd have me? No way. I would rather have you and really have you and then make you hate me by leaving you tied up on a bed somewhere rather than having it mean something. Plus, you turn me on when you're angry."

 

That was a few weeks before their first hook-up on the Citadel.


End file.
